


Twice in Law School

by aethersamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo
Summary: Nine different souls, leading nine different lives finds friendship, love, and life as they traverse the messy and difficult world of law school.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. The Escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo enters law school with her best friend. First day in, she never thought she'd meet Im Nayeon, sit behind Myoui Mina, and meet the most ungrateful woman she came across— ever.

_"I intend to continue my studies, father. I'm planning to take up law." nervousness wracked through my veins as I saw a slight, almost unnoticeable, shift in my father's features. His lips pursed in thin line as he stared to me blankly, but I couldn't fail to see the disbelief spreading in his eyes as I didn't follow through his plan._

_Jokes on him. I have a life to lead._

_"You are expected to take charge this year." "I know, father." he placed a finger under his chin. His eyes wandering, and a sigh escaped from his lips. "I never thought you'd pursue law." I chuckled a little. I never thought too, but I guess you're going to places— a lot of it— when you're running away from something you never wanted to do for the rest of your life._

_I never dreamed to be a lawyer, but at least I've prolonged my freedom for years. And law school, it won't be that bad, right? Nothing's too bad when you got your best friend._

_"A condition, Momo." my father finally met my eyes, his hands firmly clasped. "Yes, father?" I don't know if I should rejoice that he resigned to the idea, but the thing I learned about my father is that you should never celebrate too early. I am damned right._

_"I would accept nothing but the highest possible scores, Momo. Anything less than perfect, withdraw from law school and start leading the company." I found myself agreeing._

_If there's one thing I could never learn, that would be giving up._

* * *

Jeongyeon wasn't sure whether she should laugh at my predicament, or groan in annoyance that she'd suffer in law school with my presence. I didn't tell her until today. A surprise that's whether pleasant or a nightmare, it's up to her decision. "What the hell were you thinking?" I looked at her with questioning eyes and she pursed her lips. "What were you thinking when you enrolled on the same school as---" she clamped a hand over my mouth and I bit it. Forcing her to take her hand off me. "You're gross!" I laughed harder as I saw the comical look on Jeongyeon's face. 

"I can't believe everyone's attracted to you. I couldn't believe rich people's penchant to spend money every chance they could get on things they don't even want or need." Jeongyeon mused as we walked on the hallway. I cocked my eyebrow. "You are stupidly in love, you could barely make ends meet, and yet you still entered in this expensive law school. I couldn't believe you." Jeongyeon lightly hit me and I grunted in feigned pain.

"You're overdramatic." Jeongyeon said as we entered the lecture hall. There's still 15 minutes before class, yet the seats were nearly filled. I could obviously see the disbelief in Mina's eyes, the proverbial ex, as she saw Jeongyeon strutting down the aisle with no concern to her presence. 

"Momo." Mina breathed and I gave her a slight nod. "What are you doing here?" "Studying." I succinctly said as I took the seat behind her. Jeongyeon took the farthest seat from Mina, and all eyes were upon her. As if she committed the school's biggest crime. "Tell Jeongyeon to move seats." Mina whispered as the stares persisted. Jeongyeon could be a lot of things, yet more often, perception is never her strongest suit.

"Why is she sitting next to Im Nayeon?" "That's Im Nayeon?" I said in disbelief. I couldn't believe I'll stay in the same class as Nayeon. I knew her from our family dinners, she could actually be pretty nice. Or I haven't been long enough around her to do a sound judgment. Still, another familiar face for me in this jungle called law school. "Of course, you know Im Nayeon." there was a certain edge in Mina's voice. One I didn't fail to recognize. "What was that supposed to mean?" "Nothing." Mina dismissed me and continued to read her book. "First day and you're already reading?" "If you want to survive, you should probably start." "You're always too serious, Mina." I jested but Mina just pursed her lips and continued to read.

I took Mina's advice and started to read up some of the readings (it was sent to us two weeks ago, I never checked). A few minutes later, I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up. 

There are fair shares of beautiful women I've been with. All with the most dashing smiles, expressive eyes, or simply a face that could take anyone's breath away.

But this woman. Even a goddess will pale in comparison. She's in her own league.

"Can I help you?" there are visible trails of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her mouth slightly ajar as she tried to catch her breath. "Is the seat next to you available?" she said when she finally stabilized her breath. Her voice felt like clouds muffling your ears, a piece of heaven on Earth. While I find her eyes the prettiest pair I've ever seen, there's this unmistakable weariness that hovers over it like a shadow. I didn't notice how long I was lost in her eyes until she cleared her throat to gather my attention. "Hello?" "Ah, yes. Of course, it is." I adjusted my seat so she could go to hers. 

I felt as if any moment, she would just pass out and fall over her seat. I took out a chocolate bar from my bag and handed it to her. "It seems like you need some food." "No, but thank you." the unmistakeable weariness laced her voice, yet there was an edge on her voice that remained adamant. Like how honey could be laced with lead.

"You seem like you'd pass out anytime." this time, her eyes were sharp as they looked to mine. "Not your busi---" before she could even finish her sentence, her body went limp and she almost hit her head on the desk. But before it could fall, my hand was there to support it. People around us looked worriedly, but as quick that worry passed their faces, quickly it went away. Their attention quickly reverted back to their books, scouring every inch of information to survive this hell.

How ironic that these people live for themselves, when this degree has nothing to offer but service to countrymen and country itself. 

Jeongyeon quickly rushed to my side as she saw me carry the limp body. "Our professor would be here any minute." "It's a limp body, Jeongyeon. Am I supposed to leave her unconscious?" Jeongyeon seemed to stop in her tracks and quickly cleared her throat. "I'll cover for you." I gave her a nod and left the room. I ran around the campus carrying this woman's body. I never knew a trip to the clinic could be this long. As we passed by, I didn't know if it's a frequent occurrence in this hall to walk with a limp body in your arms. Because people did nothing but to gaze for a second and go on with their lives. 

It's barely a day that I'm in this school and somehow, realization struck me like a bullet. If nonchalance is this prevalent in this school, training ground for this country's best lawyers, how could I expect them to actually care once they're in practice? 

When I finally reached the school's clinic, an old lady with a welcoming smile greeted me. "I never knew we'd have a patient this early." it was her attempt to lighten up the mood, but I couldn't find the humor in this situation. She gestured me to lay her body on a bed and checked her up. When she was done, she had let the lady rest and placed a glass of water and a small packet of food on her desk. 

"Why are you still here? Are you her friend?" she asked as she was surprised to see me sitting by the clinic's bench. "Is she OK?" I asked, maybe I came off a little too eager because she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, of course she is. Don't worry, she's just tired. A little rest and she's good to go." "Does she need anything?" the woman looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "Something tells me that you don't even know her name." I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as the old woman grinned. "I would advise you to scurry off now because your professors are ruthless." "Would she be OK?" the woman nodded and ushered me outside, handing me a piece of paper. "Give that to your professor, they'll excuse you." 

The whole day passed and I find my thoughts wandering back to the woman I brought to the clinic. The old woman's words didn't assure me, not even a bit. Jeongyeon worriedly looked at me and snapped her fingers. "Momo, will you eat that burger? or would I have the pleasure of doing it for you?" I scowled at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't seem like yourself." I sighed, crossed my arms and leaned on my chair. "I don't?" "Sure as hell, you don't." Jeongyeon already finished her food and I'm barely halfway. "Do you think she would eat burgers?" "Who?" Jeongyeon looked at me quizzically. "Her." "The girl you brought to the clinic?" I nodded. "Maybe? I'm not sure." Jeongyeon took a book out and started reading again. 

I tried diverting my attention by reading too. But it seems that the words were fleeting through my mind like ephemeral winds not meant to stay for more than 2 seconds. Though these thoughts raged faster than torrential winds, it seemed to fall to a sudden stop when a familiar presence stood in front of me. This time though, color tainted her cheeks and her lips didn't seem to have that worrying paleness. 

"Thank you." she softly muttered. Her eyes not meeting mine. "You're welcome. Do you want anything?" I asked, and I could almost see Jeongyeon's mocking stare as enthusiasm didn't fail to drip through my voice. "No, not really. While I express my utmost gratitude with your help, I am hoping that would be the last time you'd actually help me in any form." she gave me a small smile, and I could hear Jeongyeon's suppressed chuckles. "What?" "Thank you for your help, but I don't need anybody's help. So that should be the last time." she explicitly said, too blunt for my liking. "I should've left you unconscious back then? Is that what you're saying?" she didn't respond for a second, and with a hitch of her breath she spoke. "Yes." before I could even speak, her back faced me and she's heading to a certain direction already.

"Hirai Momo, that was the actual first time I saw anyone reject you. That's plain, outright, denial for your services!" Jeongyeon exclaimed and I threw her a cold look. She immediately went quiet when she saw a scowl slowly forming on my face. But as quickly her joyous streak has came, her features immediately hardened as she saw a ghost behind me. I looked back and saw Im Nayeon strutting her way over here.

"Hi Jeongyeon!" in her most dramatic voice and even more dramatic gestures. "I was looking for... Momo?!" she shrieked when she saw me. "I thought you were heading back to Japan by this time?" I shrugged and chuckled. "I guess, surprise?" Nayeon's eyes darted to Jeongyeon, who was back to reading her book. 

"Is your friend always that serious?" Nayeon asked as she took a seat beside me. "I never thought she could actually be serious." I joked and Jeongyeon lifted her head up to throw me a dangerous look. "What?" I mouthed and her eyes pleaded me to shut up. "Really? How so?" Nayeon seems to be too keen on knowing anything about Jeongyeon, her whole body facing me. "Well... for starters." I trailed off and I saw Jeongyeon let out a pensive sigh. "Let's go, Momo." Jeongyeon took her things and stood up. "Wait, I'm not done yet." I gestured to my food and she rolled her eyes. "Bring it then." I took my things and mouthed a sorry to Nayeon. "But I just arrived here!" she whined. Jeongyeon's jaw went terse.

"Come on, Jeongyeon." I coaxed, but Jeongyeon just walked away. She actually left me alone with Nayeon. "She could be a little difficult." I told Nayeon, her lips forming to a pout. "My reputation always precedes me." she whined as she clung on my arm. People threw us various looks but I paid no heed. It seems before Nayeon could even really make an impression, everyone has made their judgment. 

"Why are they looking at you like that?" I wondered. I wasn't really a fan of reading up online news. Stories get skewed along the way to gain traction. "You seriously haven't heard of the Angel's Lair issue?" I shook my head. "Nope." "God, I'd rather we keep it that way." I pursed my lips and nodded. "OK." I shrugged and Nayeon faced me. "You actually don't care?" I nodded. "Should I? You'll tell me if you want me to know about it, if you didn't then you wouldn't. I don't like it when people pry into my life, extending the same gesture to you." she sighed and smiled— one that didn't even reach her eyes. "God, I wish everyone's like you." she diverted her attention back to her cellphone. 

Five minutes before the class, we went back to the lecture hall. She went to her seat and I did too. Pretty girl was still sitting next to me, her head hung low and too invested with her book. I placed a burger to her desk, and she shot her eyes up to mine. "Excuse me?" she softly said. I shrugged and plugged in my earphones. "This isn't mine." she kept staring at me until I relented. "I know, that was mine. I'm giving it to you. It seems to me that you haven't eaten anything yet, just take it for the love of god, please?" she still had something to say but the professor already went in. She quickly placed the burger to my desk, and I had put it inside her opened bag. I gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes.

God, law school must be a lot of things, but the people would be more of an entertainment more than the school itself.


	2. The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung feels like she shouldn't be here— but at the same time she thinks she should be. This is what her parents want. But along the way, she meet souls that makes her think that maybe, she's meant to be here. 
> 
> As of now, at least.

"Why am I here?" I mumbled as I highlighted through the book. They say highlight the important parts, my book looks like a fucking coloring book right now. Myriad of colors dashing through every line like a fucking rainbow passed through it. I closed the book and shut my eyes.

Three fucking days into law school and I feel like I'm on my wits end. Will I fucking survive the rest of the days? 

I didn't notice someone took a seat next to mine until I heard a rhythmic flip of the pages. Like someone made a literal music out of it. 

I opened my eyes and a sight of a beautiful girl graced my vision. If this is the deities' way to tell my I haven't slept enough, or my brains too fried to be in reality— then being this wrecked isn't too bad. Angels do fucking exist in times when you thought you'll never see the light of the next day.

She seemed to be too invested in her book, I took the initiative to leave and move tables. She's making me feel too lazy. But as soon as I stood up, she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with a subtle smile forming on her face.

I felt my heart drop to the school grounds at that very moment. "Did I interrupt your rest? I'm sorry." even her fucking voice, oh deities, have you taken me already? "What? No!" I'm pretty sure I'm not alive at this moment. 

She lightly chuckled and closed her book. "I don't want to be an interference, or any of the sort. I will just move seats." "Oh, come on. Look, you weren't bothering me. If anything I felt like—" I never realized how much noise I was making until the librarian's chiding voice rang through the empty room. I sheepishly looked around and let our a deep breath. "I felt like I was bothering you, that's why I'm moving away." her lips slightly parted and she slightly nodded. "You weren't bothering me." I gave her a lopsided smile and took my things. "Great. Now that it's settled, I'll just go grab food. My mind's too toasted to even think." she chuckled and offered her hand. "Myoui Mina." she said while offering her hand, her name rang a bell as I remembered that we're sharing the same class. But I'm just always too nervous inside the lecture hall to even know everyone's faces around. "Son Chaeyoung." I muttered as her hand enveloped mine. 

It's been forever since a handshake made me feel this bright.

* * *

_  
"Mama!" I shouted as I got lost inside a mall. A few seconds ago, I was just behind my parents as they bought something from a stall. Now, I don't even know where am I. I tried looking around but to no avail, I was just getting more confused as time passed by. Swarms of body have passed, and every single second that I'm away from my mom was pure agony._

_As my small fists tried to wash away my tears (it's just making things worse honestly). I felt a small hand enclosing mine. It wasn't a handshake, but whatever it is, it made me feel bright— even a little. "Why are you crying?" she spoke in her broken Korean. She winced as she was afraid I wouldn't get her message, but felt reassured when I threw her a look— a sigh passing her lips._

_Her voice was so light, it stopped the flames of panic that eats me alive with the passing of time. "My mom..." I whispered as I cried harder. She just held my hand tighter, as we went to the nearest guard. "How about your parents?" I said in muffled voice. "We've set a place to meet up in case I get lost. I know how to get there." she gave me an assuring smile. I could still not imagine how someone's voice could actually be god sent. Like a bucket of water takes out fire, or how balls of cotton could make everything nothing but a distant noise when plugged to your ears._

_At that moment, I felt safe._

_She stayed with me until my parents found me. No words were needed, she just held my hand to assure that I was safe and I have someone— though I could vividly remember my fingers fiddling around her bracelet. Moon and stars on her wrists._

_My mother's tear stained cheeks and warm embrace welcomed me. She didn't even notice the friend I made along the way. My parents quickly talked to the guard in duty to say a thank you. I noticed that she already leaving. "Hey! I haven't got your name!" she grinned and said "I don't give my name to strangers." but she proceeded to mouthed her name. I couldn't exactly decipher what it was— the only thing I'm barely certain about was the fact she muttered "we" or the french for yes along the way._

_That was the last time a handshake felt so bright.  
_

* * *

"Son Chaeyoung." I felt my soul leaving my body when our professor called me. She's actually not the worst professor that we have. But fuck, this is still a recit. If I fail to answer this, I would be screwed.

"Discuss civil and commercial limitation periods on bringing a claim and its triggers." 

Right up in my alley, I fucking read it. "Most civil claims' statute of limitations are up to 10 years. Whereas in commercial contractual disputes statute of limitations could be applied earlier— applicable period is up to 5 years. Statute of limitations start running right after the day the said claim was supposed to be made. Specifically, account receivable's due date." I spoke, I was heavily satisfied with my answer. But there was still a crease on my professor's forehead. As if she was looking for something.

"What if the due date wasn't decided in advance?" Oh, that. "The day the obligation is accrued, that would be considered instead." She gave me a slight nod and I felt my breath rushing back to my lungs. 

I fucking survived.

"Chou Tzuyu." a woman stood up, her back as straight as ramrod. The professor threw her a question, which she unblinkingly answered. No falter in her voice, no hitch. 

The whole class passed smoothly, my mind just entering Nirvana as I was simply too elated to survive the fucking class. 

I never really dreamed about being a lawyer, if anything, this has been my father's dream. If it were my choice, I'd be doing freelance— whether to do paintings, write music, or choreograph dances. Literally anything for the arts. But my parents always insisted how selfish it would be of me to pursue something that won't financially help our family. That my dream is futile.

I lightly chuckled and lit up a cigarette stick. Toxic smoke emanated from the smouldered poison that hung between my fingers. I placed it on my mouth and took a long drag. Idyllically looking at the empty white wall that stood in front of me. My mind in an array of overdrive thinking about the million ways I could make this an artwork. This school's wall is way too boring.

"Mind if I take a hit here too?" a pale woman stood near me— clad in an apparently expensive formal suit. Her height not so far from mine. Her face is familiar, I knew I shared a class with her. I just can't remember her name. I shrugged and she chuckled. "One problem though, I don't have a stick." I took one out and lit it up for her. As soon as she took a drag, she was in a coughing fit. "You don't smoke?" she smiled and nodded. "Yeah." "Why the hell did you— nevermind." I immediately took the stick from her and busted the smoke— doing the same to my stick.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" "Secondhand smoking kills." and she laughed— her eyes reduced to linear slits. "You're thinking about painting those walls?" I nodded. "Everything in this school seems so boring." she laughed harder, this time I find myself laughing along with her. "I think so too." she sighed and inserted her hands to her pockets. A full minute passed with nothing but silence between us.

"Life would be so boring without color, no?" she smiled, her eyes not meeting mine. She's seriously a sunshine right now, but it felt like clouds hovered her every time to dampen her soul. I could feel guilt leaking through her eyes. But I'm not sure, who am I to make a judgment right now?

"Or without music, without dance." she nodded and shut her eyes for a moment. She took something out of her pocket, a small paper and handed it to me. "If you ever need something, read that." "What's your name?" she gave me a grin. "I don't give my name out for free, sorry." and started to walk away.

I am not sure whether this day could get any weirder. But for some reason, a part of me is at ease. That somehow, I was meant to meet her at this moment. I shrugged the thought away and grinned, pocketing the small paper— not even bothering to read it.

* * *

Weeks had already passed and somehow, I found myself under the wing of the pedantic Yoo Jeongyeon. I don't know whether it was sheer fate or just two wayward souls finding themselves in the midst of this chaos. We try to review together, and more often, I'm always in luck's grace. I don't have a failed recit as of now.

"I told you Chaeyoung, you don't have to highlight the whole damn line." she exasperatedly said for the nth time. "You said I should highlight the important things!" she just shook her head and sighed. As if by magic, Im Nayeon appeared in our view. All in her luxurious glory. "Chaeyoung-ah!" I gave her a subtle smile and Jeongyeon's face just turned sour. "Noisy." she muttered under her breath as if she couldn't contend with Nayeon's noise. 

"How are you doing, Chaeyoung-ah?" she sat beside me. Her arms now wrapped around me. "I'm fine, Nayeon-unnie." she pouted. "Here, I brought you some new highlighters!" "Oh god." Jeongyeon muttered under her breath— raising the primadonna's perfectly threaded eyebrow. "Excuse me?" as Jeongyeon was about to speak back, Momo came with a tray of food on her hand. "Hey, kid." she lazily said as she slumped beside Jeongyeon's seat.

She didn't even touch her food and just closed her eyes. "I'm really amazed with your courage, Momo-unnie." I said. We have a big incoming recit, yet I don't see her reading any books. She grinned and laughed, Jeongyeon scoffed. "That's what happens when you're an insanely rich little shit." Momo opened her eyes and feigned pain. "I'm trying to study, Jeongyeon! I swear." she held up her palm, as if swearing allegiance to Jeongyeon. The latter just rolled her eyes and Momo faced her fully. "Now tell me, Yoo Jeongyeon— why the hell are you studying hard when in the first place you just entered law school because of—" Momo didn't even finish her sentence as Jeongyeon stuffed her mouth with food. "Shut up." she just chewed the food. Nayeon placed her hands on the table and drew her face nearer to Jeongyeon. 

"Why did you enter law school, Yoo Jeongyeon?" Jeongyeon was clearly taken aback by the distance, or rather lack thereof. When Jeongyeon couldn't think of a proper retort, she just gritted her teeth. Nayeon laughed and stood up. "I'm about to leave. Momo, are you coming with me?" the latter just shook her head, her eyes still tightly shut. "Nayeon-unnie, we still have a class." the queen just shrugged and took her Louis Vuitton handbag that was gingerly sitting on the table. "Taking a day off. Beauty rest, you know?" Nayeon blew a kiss to the air and strutted along the halls as if it is her runway.

Jeongyeon breathed a sigh of relief as the latter's figure faded into the view. Finally able to focus with whatever she's reading. "Absolutely obnoxious rich brat." Jeongyeon muttered under her breath. Momo finally opened her eyes and spoke "She's not that bad, you know?" "Easy for you to say, she's not as unbearable to you as she is to me." Jeongyeon mumbled under her breath. 

Dahyun, the pale woman I passed a cigarette with, went to our table. This time, her aura of nonchalance was nowhere to be seen, as if the woman I met on the grounds was her alter ego— one the world could never know. A dull smile pasted on her face though. "Momo." "Dahyun." "Club meeting, later. Tell Nayeon too." Momo nodded. "Sure, Pres." Dahyun just shook her head, and headed on her way. "That club is weird." Jeongyeon noted. "What club?" "Nothing." Momo coolly answered. I wasn't aware they had organizations around here. But it seems that Momo doesn't like to talk about it. 

10 minutes before the class, I excused myself from the both of them and went to the bathroom. As I entered, I saw Mina facing the mirror, her eyes tightly shut. I went near her and spoke. "Mina, you don't seem fine." I winced as I spoke. It was a no brainer, she absolutely looked like a mess. "I'm fine." but soon enough, tears raced across her cheeks. She covered her face with her palms, her sobs rage harder with each passing minute. "I'm here, Mina." I softly spoke and took her in my arms. 

Curiosity was slowly biting through my skin, but I pushed it away. There was a certain look in Mina's face that she wanted to say something, but I didn't ask her. 

I feel like I shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's a miracle I've been inspired to write for this work of mine. I hope you're enjoying to read this, as much I'm enjoying to write this. Please drop comments regarding your thoughts, ideas, or anything! It's highly appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill! samosoulmates!
> 
> You can follow me @osakasamo. :)


	3. The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo's life was pretty much figured out. But life, predictable that we'll all wind up in oblivion, contains more surprises than what we could ever imagine.
> 
> Jihyo should've known better than to fall in love with a guilty woman.

_"Even if you forget everything else, I hope you'll remember only this."_

The words drawl out of my lips slowly, as my eyes darted to and fro to the assault of words flailing in front of me. Music usually helps me think, but right now, this random music brings me somewhere. Somewhere a broken heart would forever reside.

Never fall in love with a guilty woman.

"Jihyo." I heard Momo speak who was in front of me. Worry crossed her face brighter than a red light— so palpable I couldn't help but feel it too. "Yes?" I removed my earphones and gave her my whole attention. This time, the crease on her forehead painfully deep.

"Sana's not here. I know we've got a quiz on General Provisions, I was hoping if you could talk to Prof. Jung to wait for 15 minutes more, at least until Sana gets here." the realization sunk to me as I saw Sana's empty seat beside Momo. I quickly nodded and sent a quick text to our professor. He gave us 15 more minutes to wait. That was enough of a relief for now, this is a big exam, Sana couldn't afford to miss this. 

"Have you tried calling her?" "Sana's not giving me her phone number." Momo bit the inside of her cheek. I tried calling Sana, but her phone's out of reach. 10 minutes after, Dahyun came in with her pristine clothes slightly disheveled. Lips parted slightly, a stray hair out of her head. 

This is a new sight.

"Jihyo-ssi." Dahyun called me, her smile hardly reaching her eyes. "Dahyun-ssi." "I talked to Prof. Jung regarding Sana-ssi. Thank you for stalling time for her." She breathed, but Momo looked unconsolable. Worry marring her face like a painfully distorted silhouette. "Where's Sana?" "Momo-ssi, I think you should ask Sana-ssi for that." Dahyun's quipped response. It seemed that Momo still had something to say, but she held her tongue back and went to her chair. I'm starting to think that the crease on her forehead would be a permanent fixture for the rest of the week.

I made way for Dahyun to sit in her chair. It looked like she wanted to say something to me, but she chose to keep quiet. 4 more minutes has passed, and I haven't noticed how deep my nails were digging to the palm of my hands until I felt a hand slipping between it, rubbing circles on the back of my hand as if to ease me. I know where this hand belongs, I know exactly where this feeling comes from— to whom it comes from. As if to verify my thoughts, I looked at the owner of the said hand. Only to see Dahyun aimlessly looking in front, as if she wasn't aware of holding my hand.

"Dahyun-ssi, your hand." as if I broke her out of her trance, Dahyun looked at me with guilty and wide eyes. I could see her vivid hesitance as she pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I didn't notice." and she inserted her hands to her pockets. 

There was nothing that settled between us but silence.

Prof. Jung entered the room with a bundle of papers in his hands. As soon as I got mine, I got into work. 1 hour and 15 minutes would be ample to answer these questions. 

25 minutes in, every head turned around when they heard the door open. There, Sana was standing, her clothes slightly crumpled, hair in a messy bun, and the bags underneath her eyes painfully visible. Dahyun's jaw went terse by the mere sight of her. "Prof. Jung—" Dahyun spoke as she was standing up. But Sana was quicker. "Prof. Jung, I'm sorry if I was late. I hope I can still take the test." Prof. Jung nodded. "But I can only give you a five minute extension, Sana." Sana nodded and took the paper on Prof. Jung's desk. Dahyun looked like she wanted to speak as Sana made her way to the seat next to Momo's, but it only manifested in her paper as the nib started to bleed profusely under the pressure of her fingers against the paper. A tiny splotch of black ink marring what was once an untainted paper. 

Dahyun snapped herself out of her trance and gave me a small smile— only to be broken when Sana almost stumbled on her way to the seat. Dahyun instantly sprang into action, but Momo was quicker to catch her. "You're fucking burning up. Holy shit." Momo exclaimed. "Don't mind me." Sana spoke in her parched voice. Sana tried to push Momo away, but she didn't have the enough force to do so. And so, Momo took Sana in her arms and carried her to the clinic. Almost running. I never saw Dahyun look as defeated as today.

10 minutes later, Momo came back barely breathing. Resuming to take the test, only to leave 30 minutes later. Apparently finishing the rest of the questions. Prof. Jung excused her, and Momo picked her things up along with Sana's. Not even saying goodbye to our professor as she left in haste. 

When I was finally done with my answers, I skimmed through it. Once satisfied with what I have written, I passed it in front. Prof. Jung allowed us to leave once we're done. I haven't noticed that Mina and Tzuyu was walking with me as I head to the clinic where Sana is. They're among of the very few friends Sana has made in the span of a month and half.

When we finally reached the clinic, we saw Momo restlessly walking around the clinic. "Hey, Jihyo, Mina, Tzuyu." Momo tried to smile, but it failed as worry bit through her with every passing second. "She'll be fine." Mina stated and she went near Sana's bed. Tzuyu stood idly and shook her head. "I always told her to stop taking overtime." Momo's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Tzuyu didn't answer her, and took the seat beside her. Her lips tightly pursed. 

I took a book out of my bag, and I haven't noticed that three whole hours has already passed until Sana woke up. Her gaze half lidded, only for her consciousness to fully strike back when she realized she's in the clinic again. "I have to go." she weakly said, as she helped herself to stand up. But Momo went to her side, met her by her eye and spoke. "Sana, can you please listen to me? Even for a second, please." Momo took Sana's hands to hers, and took a breath.

"Sana, I may never understand why you're so driven to do things by yourself, or why you're insisting to do something when your body clearly couldn't take it as of now... But Sana, can you please take a rest? Even just for this day, please." Sana's resolve crumbled a little, that much I'm certain. I immediately cut in to help Momo persuade Sana. "Prof. Jung won't give you a test today, Sana. It isn't because of anybody's request, but he's genuinely worried when you passed out on his class, Sana. So please, take this day to rest." I gave Sana a small smile, and Sana visibly relented. A little light slowly peeked through her eyes. "Uh, I hope I wasn't intruding or anything, but I called Mr. Kim, Sana. He said you can take the day off today. Besides, you took every overtime you could get this week." Tzuyu spoke. It seems that Sana didn't have the energy to argue further, and she just heaved a sigh. .

"Do you want me to drive you to your place?" Momo offered. "No, I'll go home with Jihyo and Mina." she said and the latter stood up, bringing Sana's things. "Oh." that was all that Momo said. Glint of pain crossing in her eyes, but Sana hadn't noticed that as she already walked away before Momo could even completely react. "Ah, Jihyo. Please text me if you get her home, alright? If you need anything, too." I gave Momo a nod and she gave me a small smile. Tzuyu was leaving the room.

On our way out, Dahyun was standing by the school gates with her car keys in hand. Rotating them aimlessly with the turn of her fingers. Her head shot up when she saw us approaching, her eyes darted from me, then finally focusing on Sana. 

"Jihyo-ssi, Mina-ssi." Dahyun gave us a small bow and a smile. "Sana-ssi, would you mind going in for a ride?" "Actually, we're—" before Mina could finish her sentence, Sana has went to Dahyun's side already. Her back facing us. "Sana, you need to get home." "I'll text you when I get home. Thank you, Mina and Jihyo." she faced us for a while, and Dahyun took Sana's things to her hands. "Thank you for taking care of Sana-ssi." Dahyun said as she assisted Sana to her car. 

Pain started to linger like an acid licking my skin open— or baring my beating heart to the air only for dust to slowly bite it. I realized that I left my book in the clinic when I noticed that my hands were empty. I turned around only to see Momo— completely devastated. What I barely made out from her reaction was nothing but a sigh and a shake of her head. Heading off to a completely opposite direction than mine.

But why does it feel like we're going through the same journey, anyway?

I was reviewing for Fundamental Rights when my phone pinged. It was Sana sending a text that she finally got home. When I checked the time, it was already past 9. I asked her what made her go home this late, Sana didn't reply.

* * *

The next day though, Sana was earlier than expected. She was reading through our Fundamental Rights book when I entered the lecture hall. Too deeply invested on the book. I pulled out my written digests and started to read when Dahyun entered the room with a smile on her face.

It would've sent my heart to somersaults, but because of the circumstances, I felt my heart breaking harder than I expected. I thought a year would've helped me— but not at all.

"Jihyo-ssi." Dahyun greeted me as she reached our chair, smile not failing to falter in her face. I gave her a slight nod and didn't respond anymore. I don't know what to say either way.

Soon, Sana stood from her seat and went to me. Worry evident from the crease of her foreheads. "Jihyo, you have Momo's number right?" but as I was about to answer, Yoo Jeongyeon immediately entered the hall. Frown deeply set in her face. "Momo's not attending the class today. She's asking you Jihyo to not give her phone number no matter the circumstance is. If you need to talk with Momo, I'll let her know." "What happened to Momo?" Jeongyeon scoffed. "Now, you're starting to care?" "What?" "Nothing." Jeongyeon shook her head, and went to her seat. Next to her is Im Nayeon who shared the same displeasure as her stare darted to me, or to us. I wasn't sure.

"Momo couldn't miss class today, Atty. Choi won't allow reconsiderations." Sana worriedly said. "Momo couldn't give more than two shits whether she'll pass or fail. Cut it out, Sana." Nayeon bitingly said, spite dripping from her voice. Dahyun uncomfortably shifted on her seat. Her smile dropping to nothing but a thin line. Sana looked like she wanted to say something, but Prof. Choi has already entered the room and the time started running.

I finished the exam with a clean swipe. Breezing through the questions as I've intended. Though nothing satisfied me more knowing that I'm doing so well right now, and this would reflect how much I could help people in the future. I'm learning so much, and it won't ever go futile if it is for service. After all, the reason why I entered law school was to help people with the same knowledge I've gathered in this place. 

Place justice where it should be. 

I remembered Momo's situation and decided to check up on her. After the third ring, Momo finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" her voice dripped of nothing but weariness. "Momo-ssi, are you alright?" I worriedly asked. Momo chuckled, "Of course, I am. What made you think otherwise?" "Are you attending tomorrow's class? I could talk to Atty. Choi if he could reconsider you." "No need, Jihyo. Thank you for checking up on me though." "Regarding Sana..." I know that we're a phone call away, but at that moment, the shift in Momo's atmosphere was beyond the distance. I felt it shift at the very second I spoke her name. "I don't think I'd like to talk about her though." Momo laughed dryly. "I'm sorry." "No. No need, Jihyo." silence settled between us. "Sorry for interrupting your time, Momo. I hope to see you soon." Momo lightly chuckled and sighed. "Sure, Jihyo." Momo dropped the call. 

As I turned around, I saw Sana leaning by the wall. "Oh god!" I shouted, but Sana remained unfazed. "She's OK, right?" Sana said. Her eyes failing to meet mine. "I guess so." "Do you think she's angry at me?" 

_She's hurt._

"No. I don't think so." I said, still holding up a certain degree of truth. Sana smiled and closed her eyes. "OK then. Thank you, Jihyo." Sana went on her way. Her slow steps resounding the empty hall. 

On my way out of the school, I saw Dahyun standing by the gate again. Car keys on her hand. "Dahyun-ssi." I greeted and Dahyun shot her head up and looked at me. Small smile etching her face. "Waiting for Sana-ssi?" Dahyun shook her head. "No, not really." her voice was calm and steady— as she has always been.

Standing in front of Dahyun right now, it feels like no timing is more perfect than this moment to ask her the question that has been bothering me since the beginning of time. 

Some could call me courageous, some would call me foolish. I don't know what to call myself right now.

"Dahyun-ssi, Sana-ssi's the reason, right?" Dahyun's eyes went wide and bright with guilt. It appeared as if she wanted to say something, but words clogged up in her throat like a flurry of dust building up in her windpipe. But I didn't need her words at that point, never at all, to understand the situation.

I took her hesitance as the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story as much I'm enjoying to write this! If you have thoughts or ideas where I could improve, you can drop it in the comments! 
> 
> You know the drill, SAMOSOULMATES! 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @osakasamo. :)


	4. The Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon's supposedly living a fairytale. But that is where it stops— supposedly. Entering law school to be her own defender, Im Nayeon's finds herself in protecting the troubled.
> 
> Or perhaps, she's trouble herself.

_"Then I will go to law school, father!" I spitefully said as I saw the council looking at me mockingly._

_Fuck Angel's Lair. Absolute hell._

_"For what? To bring more shame upon this house? For God's sake, Nayeon! Grow up!" my father angrily said as he slammed his fists on the table. "Nayeon, you're carrying your surname wherever you go! Gossipmongers are nothing but hungry beasts waiting for the perfect moment to strike you down, eat you until nothing is left of you. Not even your fucking bone! How can you be so fucking careless every time?!" the whole council obviously winced with his crass language._

_But I remained steady, I didn't even flinch for a second._

_"If nobody will fucking defend my name in this house, then I would, father. I would defend my own name. You're fucking spineless." I stormed out of the room._

_If no one will do it for me, then I will._

* * *

"Nayeon." I heard Jeongyeon's voice next to mine. Her face painfully passive as she took the seat across me. "Wow, you finally called me by my name. It isn't too hard to say my name, no?" I joked but Jeongyeon remained unfazed. She just sighed and flipped her book open, immediately forgetting about my existence. Chaeyoung should be here too, but for the week, she's been popping out of thin air or diminishing in it too. Perhaps, today's the day that she's pulling a Houdini on us. Leaving me with this pedantic soul.

Again.

"Jeongyeon." she raised her head and cocked her eyebrow. "What?" "You called me. Were you about to say something?" something dawned on Jeongyeon, but quickly diminished in thin air. "Nothing. I had just let you know of my—" "Hey." my head immediately turned to the direction of the voice. I screamed when I saw the familiar figure standing near us. "Momo! I missed you!" I hugged Momo and the latter just chuckled. "I missed you, Momo. How was the Mediterranean Sea?" Jeongyeon asked her and Momo smiled a little. "Good. I think I could live in it for a year." Momo's eyes still looked like it carried somberness, but at least, it isn't as worst as it was a week ago. 

A small improvement is still improvement, anyway.

Our conversation was cut short when a familiar voice passed through Momo's ears. "Momo." Momo stood frozen, "I should've took the extra week." she sighed and formed a forced smile on her face. Before she could turn around and respond, I dragged Momo out of Sana's sight. 

Momo was staggering as she followed my lead. When we finally reached my car, I pushed her inside and barely turning the air conditioning on. "What was that? You know I couldn't actually skip more classes, right?" Momo breathed. "Of course." and I started crumpling her collar. "What is this, Nayeon?" Momo was heavily confused. "You could use some." I handed her the lip gloss that I was using. She applied some to her lips, I touched it and smudged it a little.

"I think I know what you're doing." I gave her an innocent look, as I mirrored her look. "What I'm doing? Are you insinuating something, Momo-ssi?" I pouted and Momo sighed, resigning to whatever mischief I'm planning. "Your car is actually hot. If you haven't noticed, Nayeon. And whatever you're thinking, I don't think it would work." Momo shut her eyes close, sweat trickling from her forehead. I smudged my lip gloss and blew a kiss to the air.

5 minutes until our next class, I pulled Momo out of the car. Whiplash of cold air greeting our perspiring skin. "Sometimes, you should speak for yourself." I told Momo whose body was still aimlessly following me wherever I go. "I do." I cocked my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "If I chose to stay there, I would have to endure a painful conversation with Sana. In turn, I did you a favor. You were making Jeongyeon jealous, right?" I mentally face palmed myself. "For someone so smart..." I trailed off and we finally reached the room.

Momo fixed her collar and wiped her lips, but that only smudged the lip gloss further. "Mina, you've got a wet wipe?" Momo asked Mina as we entered the room. The latter gingerly took out some from a packet and handed it to Momo. 

I made my way to my seat and I saw Jeongyeon's unreadable eyes piercing through me. "What was that?" "What was what?" I innocently said and Jeongyeon just angrily huffed. For a week that we've been around together, we've made a progress, even just a little. To hold a 3 minute conversation is a jump from nothing at all. Jeongyeon furrowed her brows and emptily stared to the front. What's her problem? Knowing that she won't probably talk to me for the rest of the day, I turned my body to the side. "You've got a wet wipe?" I asked Chaeyoung and the latter handed me a sheet. "Thank you." I puckered my lips and blew her an empty kiss. 

The class went by a breeze. Prof. Min's lecture isn't really a lecture. He's just recalling his life story as if that's what we're taking up for a quiz. If General Provisions of Criminal Law revolves around his life, I would've took every detail to note. But when he gave us loads of cases to review for a whole fucking night, and told us to be prepared for a recit tomorrow. I wanted to strangle him. 

As soon as he left, Momo immediately stood up. But as soon as she did, Sana followed suit and held her arm. I felt Momo tensing immediately. I was about to rush to Momo's side, until Jeongyeon held my hand.

I felt every ounce of blood rushing to my veins. I could hear my heartbeat echoing in my ear. "Let them be." I heard Jeongyeon whisper to my ear, her breath lightly tickling my ear. We silently took the exit with Jeongyeon leading the way. "Do you want to go anywhere?" Jeongyeon neutrally asked, her back facing me. "Are you asking me on a date, Yoo Jeongyeon?" Jeongyeon turned around, her short blonde hair highlighted by the setting sun's golden orange rays. "Im Nayeon, there are a lot of things that I wanted to do. But, I don't think dating you is on my list." she passively said. I scoffed, my ego badly bruised. But after all, I am not Im Nayeon if I'm not proving anyone wrong. 

_Consider this challenge accepted, Yoo Jeongyeon._

"I'll let you have this win for now, Jeongyeon. But believe me when I say that one day you, Yoo Jeongyeon, will be deliriously in love with me, Im Nayeon, and you'll love me more than I would love you." I met her by her eyes, our nose barely touching.

Time stood still for a second and I could almost hear Jeongyeon's heartbeat syncing to mine, until Jeongyeon grabbed my hand and lead me to my car. 

"Bring out another jacket, or another rack." I told the personnel when she handed me a distasteful jacket. She quickly went to take out the best of their store and bring it to me. "We're spending too much time here, Nayeon." Jeongyeon took the nearest cushioned seat. Her legs starting to ache from standing for too long. "I want the best." "For Momo? Oh believe me, she got the best wardrobe." I cocked my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you made out with her. That means something, right?" Jeongyeon nonchalantly said. "We didn't make out." "Oh? What was that then?" Jeongyeon's forehead creased. "A little show. Am I sensing jealousy from you, Jeongyeon?" she scoffed. "You dream so much for someone who lives in a fairytale." a fairytale. Of course, they'd think my life is a fairytale. What else did I expect?

But why did it hurt to hear it coming from Jeongyeon?

Almost sensing the change in the atmosphere, Jeongyeon cleared her throat and darted her attention somewhere. "That looks like a cute jacket." she muttered. I almost chuckled when I realized that she was looking at the shoe section. 

I finally found an ensemble that I'd like to see Jeongyeon wear. After 2 hours on that store, we went out with a single shopping bag in hand. "So to whom?" Jeongyeon asked. "Yours." I said. "Oh? Why? You don't need to, Nayeon." for the first time, I've heard a certain degree of softness coming from Jeongyeon. "I just felt like it. Also, has anybody told you that you'd look good in a pair of glasses?" Jeongyeon seemed to accept my reason with ease, perhaps her exposure to Momo's obscene wealth made this a regular occurrence to her. "Yeah, someone did." Jeongyeon faintly said, her voice breaking a little as those words passed through her lips, thinking I haven't heard it in an earshot. 

But I did, it was loud and clear. Her message is beyond her reply. 

Yoo Jeongyeon is drunkenly in love with someone. Ridiculously hurt, too.

I felt my phone vibrating inside my pocket. Only to be shocked by the sheer amount of calls that Momo has made. 38 missed calls.

"You finally answered." Momo's tone was quipped and tired. "Sorry! My phone's on silent." "Where are you?" Momo said without even missing a beat. "Mall. The one that is near the school." "OK. Meet me on the car park. Be there in 15 minutes." Momo dropped the call and Jeongyeon gave me a worried look. "Does she sound mad?" "I think so." Jeongyeon sighed. "You think we can ditch classes tomorrow, right?" I nodded, her hand wrapped around my wrist as she pulled me to my car.

* * *

"Another shot, please." Momo's words were barely coherent. Jeongyeon took the pleasure of being our designated driver. I signalled my hand to the waiter, asking him to bring us two more shots of neat whiskey. "Ah god, why the fuck do I care so much about her?" Momo thoughtlessly murmured. As if the question was nothing but a whisper to the air. "I don't understand. I'm not blaming her, but it hurts so much to see her accepting Dahyun's help so willingly while she was so averse on accepting mine." tears were slowly forming on Momo's eyes, she quickly wiped them away.

"You've dropped another bottle today, Minatozaki! I have no choice but to take it out of your wage." an angry man's voice was vividly heard throughout the place. The music might've been loud but it isn't loud enough to cover up the name that brings Momo to sobriety— Minatozaki.

Momo, in all her staggering strength, stood up and we followed suit. She could barely reach the place without the threat of falling down with each passing minute. 

There we saw Sana, head hung low and a man twice our age shouting expletives in Sana's way. 

That was more than enough to send Momo ballistic.

"Your name? I don't appreciate your language." Momo said, alcohol impairing her speech, but it couldn't hide the fire that was laced in her every word. "What's your problem? I am the manager of this place and I—" "I'm the owner. You're fired." Momo blankly said. Sana stood, shock written all over her face. The man sardonically laughed, now his attention turned to Momo. "Who the hell are you? Aren't you a little too buzzed for this conversation?" Momo stared emptily at him. That moment I knew, he should've never said something.

"I'm Hirai Momo. No, I'm not too buzzed for this conversation. Now get the fuck out of my bar before I fucking ask someone to drag your ass off this place." the man immediately crumbled and fell to Momo's knees. But if there was a thing you should never forget from Momo, her ability to be spiteful is a force to be reckoned with. There's no way to change her mind when she has been set on it.

"Sana, just go home. We have a class tomorrow, you don't like missing one. Call Dahyun now if it assures you. I know you wouldn't accept anything from me." Sana was taken aback with Momo's words. "Jeongyeon, please call Jiro. I'll ask him to drive for me. Bring Nayeon home." Momo instructed. 

This time, alcohol has swiftly hit me like a swing of a baseball bat. Jeongyeon's arm was the strongest thing to hold on to when the floor itself felt like an oscillating body. "Careful." She said in a quipped tone. She opened my car and helped me sit in the passenger seat. "Are you sure that I should leave the two of you alone? I could wait until Jiro arrives." Momo nodded, her head and back resting against the glass window. "Yeah. I'll just wait until Dahyun arrives for Sana, too." "There's no Dahyun that would be arriving." Sana said. Her eyes still pinned on the floor. "What do you mean? Who did you call then?" "No one." Momo bit the inside of her cheek. "Nayeon and I would be heading our way, Momo." and Jeongyeon took her seat next to mine.

"Jeongyeon." I called her, there's something in alcohol that makes every name that rolls off your tongue be a little more sweet. Her name's a honey without a drink, it's saccharine when alcohol's pulsing through your veins. "Yeah? By the way, I don't know where your place is." I turned my phone on and showed her the map and coordinates. "OK. Got it." and the car roared to life. "I'm leaving in a dream, aren't I?" at that moment, I could almost feel the machinations of her brain running against my palm. Her sheer silence was the greatest indicator of her epiphany. A reminiscent of her blunder hours ago.

"I don't know, Nayeon. You wouldn't mind if I play some music here, right?" a smile formed in my lips as I nodded. "I don't know either. And yeah, you can play some music." an unfamiliar song played inside the car. The words were muddled inside my ears until Jeongyeon sang.

_"And I'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quicksand." _

"I didn't know that you could sing." I told Jeongyeon, and I could faintly outline a smile forming on her face. I couldn't be too sure, alcohol has been clouding my vision.

But if I could remember it correctly, if it wasn't alcohol's ministrations, a chuckle passed Jeongyeon's lips. 

I couldn't suppress the warmth that spreads throughout my body by the mere sound of her chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment, suggestion, or idea on the comments (that's tad redundant). Anyway, don't forget the drill, SAMOSOULMATES!
> 
> You can follow me @osakasamo. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first multichaptered fic here on AO3, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> You can follow me on @osakasamo!
> 
> You know the drill, samosoulmates!


End file.
